Um novo começo...
by NetRunner FuuHououji
Summary: Um fic voltado ao romance de Fuu e Ferio, *5* anos depois da segunda viagem a Cefiro
1. Capítulo I - Recordações

Capítulo I  
  
- Recordações -  
  
  
  
O anoitecer interrompe a tarde ensolarada . As primeiras estrelas começam a surgir, juntamente com as luzes das casas que vão se acendendo aos poucos . Todos na rua começam a se dirigir para suas casas, após um dia cansativo de trabalho, imaginando o que se poderia fazer no feriado do dia seguinte.  
  
Fuu,em seu quarto, observa a noite através de sua janela .Nem acredita que finalmente pode estar finalizando o projeto que estava elaborando a aproximadamente 2 anos para o seu estágio de faculdade. Saboreando um bolo com chá que tinha feito, começa a pensar no que poderia fazer no feriado. Talvez pudesse encontrar com Hikaru e Umi, há tempos não as via por causa do seu projeto. Ficou sabendo que Hikaru finalmente conseguiu um trabalho de treinadora de animais e Umi acabara de ganhar mais um torneio de esgrima, porém não tinha conversado a respeito com nenhuma delas.  
  
De repente, todos seus pensamentos são interrompidos por um carro que para em frente de sua casa. É sua irmã com o namorado, provavelmente já com planos para o dia seguinte. Nesse momento, ela sente uma imensa saudade no seu coração. Ela abre a gaveta de seu criado mudo e pega a Orb Mágica que Ferio lhe deu em Cefiro...era a única lembrança daquela terra mística e em especial do próprio Ferio. Ela se recorda do jeito daquele rapaz que nunca poupou esforços para salvá-la e fazê-la consolada em Cefiro; de quando se encontraram pela primeira vez na Floresta do Silêncio e quando teve que deixá-lo pela segunda vez. Desde então, não conseguiu ter relacionamento com nenhum outro rapaz, pois sempre ficava o comparando com jeito daquele guerreiro de cabelos verdes. Algumas lágrimas escorrem pelo seu rosto.  
  
"Amanhã, vão se completar 5 anos que fomos a Cefiro pela segunda vez...porém acho que nunca mais poderemos voltar para lá. Pelo menos eu sei que tudo está em paz e Ferio deve estar bem..."  
  
Em seguida ela não se contém, cai de bruços em sua cama e começa a chorar.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Enquanto isso, Hikaru está em plena meditação no dojo, juntamente com seu irmão Satoru. Ambos acabaram de fazer um treino duro de Kendô, pensando nas aulas que logo estariam dando. Durante a meditação, algo faz Hikaru lembrar-se de Lantis  
  
"Será que ele está bem ? O que estará fazendo em Cefiro? Será que ele arranjou um novo amor? "  
  
Nesse momento ela volta ao estado normal, sentindo uma grande tristeza. Ela sabia muito bem que, com sua partida de Cefiro, certamente Lantis deveria ter se consolado e "arranjado" sua vida com outra pessoa, tal como Umi estava fazendo nesse mundo. Contudo, para ela , Lantis era a única pessoa com quem queria passar o resto de sua vida. Mas, lembrando-se que o mundo místico estava em paz plena , e ainda desejando isso com todo o seu coração, ela sabia que provavelmente a única lembrança que teria dele era o colar que ele deu durante as últimas batalhas em Cefiro.  
  
Saindo do Dojo, ela se encontra com Hikari que a estava esperando, e entra junto com ele em sua casa para dar-lhe o seu jantar. Seu cachorro parecia entender o que Hikaru estava sentindo, e fica ao seu lado, como que tentando consolá-la.  
  
"Obrigada, amigo..." - Hikaru abraça o cachorro num gesto fraterno e logo em seguida começa a preparar o jantar dos dois...  
  
* * * * * *  
  
- Mãe, pai, eu já cheguei!  
  
E a mãe, virando-se para a porta, sorrindo :  
  
- Oh...Umi, minha filha ! Voltou da academia com Toha novamente?  
  
Umi, meio envergonhada :  
  
- Voltei sim ...  
  
E o pai, acabando de ler o jornal:  
  
- E o que os dois pombinhos farão amanhã ?  
  
Umi, já meio nervosa:  
  
"Pombinhos?! Agh! "- Bem, nós iremos até o ginásio. Eu tenho um campeonato de esgrima marcado...e o Toha vai comigo para a torcida...  
  
O pai levanta-se, abraça a mulher e diz com um grande sorriso de satisfação no rosto:  
  
- Você viu, querida? Finalmente nossa filhinha está descobrindo o que é o amor...  
  
Umi, estourada :  
  
- Mas que coisa! Vocês não entenderam nada! Ele é só meu amigo, puxa vida!  
  
E a mãe voltando-se com um olhar melancólico no marido:  
  
- Ora, filha...seu pai e eu também eramos...  
  
Umi, vira-se e começa a subir as escadas  
  
- Ahhh...quem agüenta isso!!  
  
E o pai virando-se para a mãe :  
  
- Não se preocupe...Umi é tímida...logo estará revelando que está apaixonada por aquele rapaz...  
  
Em seu quarto, Umi deita em sua cama e admira o luar que entra pela janela. Aquele luar a faz lembrar das noites que passou em Cefiro...e das poucas (mas muito agradáveis ) conversas que tinha com o Guru Clef.  
  
"Descobrir o que é o amor? Isso eu já descobri faz tempo...o problema é que não tive tempo de revelá-lo para o meu amado...e nunca o farei..." 


	2. Capítulo II - Torre de Tókio

Capítulo II  
  
- Torre de Tóquio -  
  
Amanhece...o Sol parece até mais reluzente que os outros dias,não há nuvens no céu, deixando-o maravilhoso. Parece até que as indústrias pararam de funcionar, pois o ar está até mais puro que os outros dias. Os únicos sons que se escutam é de pessoas passeando nas ruas, pássaros cantando e crianças brincando.É realmente um belo feriado. Fuu, observando todo esse esplendor, pensa, um pouco triste:  
  
"É...hoje é um dia muito especial...talvez seja por esse motivo que ele tenha nascido assim... especial para nós três e para todo o pessoal de Cefiro...será que todos se lembram que foi exatamente a 5 anos que chegamos lá ? "  
  
Fuu se levanta, toma o costumeiro café da manhã e telefona para Hikaru e Umi. Fica decepcionada ao saber que Hikaru saiu muito cedo de casa, sem falar para onde ia e Umi tinha ido a uma competição junto com seu mais novo namorado Toha. Ela pega seu Laptop, deixa um recado colado na geladeira e indo em direção à saída de sua casa, cabisbaixa e suspirando profundamente :  
  
"Bem...faculdade ,aqui vou eu..."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Hikaru está numa lanchonete, em frente à Torre de Tóquio. Enquanto ela toma seu milk-shake, ela observa toda a movimentação de estudantes e pessoas que visitam o lugar.  
  
"Se todo esse pesssoal soubesse como esse lugar é especial ..."  
  
Ela começa a se lembrar de Cefiro e distraída, não repara um movimentação estranha na Torre. Muitas pessoas saíam reclamando de uma forte luz que entrou lá dentro. Duas garotas sentaram-se numa mesa ao lado de Hikaru e começavam a comentar, enquanto devoravam, sem piedade, um lanche enorme :  
  
- Acho que essa Torre deveria ter uma manutenção de vez em quando...qualquer um pode ficar cego se visse aquela luz de frente...acho que o Sol está derretendo aqueles vidros de proteção...  
  
- Sim...fora que pelo jeito a segurança não está tão boa assim...você viu aquele rapaz que ficou pedindo informações para ver se o seu "bicho de estimação" estava perdido por lá? Não devem permitir a entrada de animais em lugares como esse...  
  
- É...mas eu bem que gostaria de tê-lo ajudado...as suas roupas davam um toque especial nele...  
  
As duas garotas riem, e Hikaru ouvindo a conversa pensa distraidamente:  
  
"Imagine se a Torre precisa de manutenção...está em tão bom estado...aquela luz que elas devem ter visto deve ser do tipo daquela que nós víamos quando fomos convoca..."  
  
De repente ela pára para pensar, e se volta para as duas garotas...  
  
- Ei...vocês falaram de uma luz estranha na Torre de Tóquio? Como ela era?  
  
Garota 1 : - Ora...como você quer que eu saiba, garota...eu fechei meus olhos, como todo mundo fez...eu não quero ficar cega...  
  
Garota 2 : - A impressão que deu é que o Sol tinha entrado dentro da torre...só que ele já deu a sua volta costumeira e foi embora - as duas começam a dar risada.  
  
Hikaru : - Será que... seria possível....  
  
Hikaru parte em disparada na Torre, derrubando várias cadeiras da lanchonete, chamando a atenção das garotas que ficam pasmadas.  
  
Garota 1 : - Que garota estranha...o que será que ela quer lá dentro?  
  
Garota 2 : - Vai ver que ela quer pegar uma "corzinha"!Hahaha  
  
Hikaru tenta subir rapidamente as escadas da Torre mas não consegue. Está lotada de pessoas. Ela fica ansiosa para chegar lá o mais rápido possível, quando vê, lá no alto, uma figura conhecida, parada, com roupas nada comuns (nada comuns para Tóquio, claro) e olhando para todos os lados, com cara de assustada .  
  
Hikaru , admirada : Mas,mas...é o Ferio!  
  
Correndo em sua direção ela não percebe a multidão que cercava o rapaz. Ele tentava andar no meio, mas não sabia para onde ir ; estava totalmente admirado com aquele mundo das guerreiras mágicas. Os aviões, prédios, casas, pessoas que o olhavam com estranheza. Quando de repente ele é puxado pelo braço, bruscamente:  
  
Ferio : Ei! Eu posso estar sem minha espada, mas eu não sou tão fácil de se prender assim... - e armando um soco, virou prá trás.  
  
Hikaru, sorrindo: Disso eu já sei, Ferio...  
  
Ferio olha para trás e vê a guerreira, que é o atual Pilar de Cefiro. Ela o olhava com grande felicidade e solta o seu braço,tão logo que ele a vê.  
  
Ferio, boquiaberto : Hikaru! Puxa...como você está forte hein!Anda treinando muito?  
  
Os dois riem, se cumprimentam e com dureza, já que estava lotada de pessoas, saem da Torre.  
  
Hikaru :Ferio! Eu nunca o esperava vê-lo novamente...nenhuma de nós...  
  
Ferio,brincando : Eu sei...eu sou imprevisível mesmo!  
  
A dupla senta-se numa mesa da lanchonete e Hikaru pede milk-shake para ambos se acalmarem do inesperado.  
  
Hikaru : Mas como você conseguiu chegar até aqui, Ferio ?  
  
Ferio :Logo que vocês partiram de Cefiro, pensávamos num meio de ligação entre os dois mundos, já que vocês e nem nós, pudemos realmente aproveitar aquele mundo juntos, agora que está em paz. Os nossos grandes magos Clef e Ascot ...  
  
Hikaru, interrompendo : Ascot ?! Um "grande mago" ?  
  
Ferio, sorrindo : É...o garoto evoluiu muito. Se tornou o principal discípulo de Clef. O guru mesmo já me disse que ele será seu sucessor...  
  
Hikaru, admirada : Puxa...  
  
Ferio: Aonde eu estava mesmo...ah, é... Clef e Ascot se uniram numa tentativa de desenvolver a mesma magia que a minha irmã possuía... após muito tempo de estudo eles conseguiram finalizá-la...  
  
Hikaru : Mas...por que foi você que veio para cá ?  
  
Ferio, dando risada, meio sem jeito: Precisavam de uma cobaia...e não poderia ser nenhum deles já que estavam se concentrando todos juntos.  
  
Hikaru : Puxa... então a magia funcionou!  
  
Ferio: Digamos que...em parte sim!  
  
Hikaru : Como assim "em parte" !  
  
Ferio : Para que o caminho para Cefiro se abra novamente, seria necessário que você, o novo núcleo de Cefiro, soubesse a magia também...  
  
Hikaru: Mas...como eu...  
  
Ferio : Foi por isso que trouxe o Mokona junto comigo...ele tem a magia detalhada guardada em sua "memória",hehe  
  
Hikaru, com cara de dúvida : Mokona? Mas...onde ele está ?  
  
Ferio : Bem... Mokona se assustou quando chegou aqui e saiu em disparada... não consegui alcançá-lo... ele saltou por uma das janelas da torre... e agora não sei mais aonde ele está...  
  
Hikaru : Meu Deus! O Mokona deve estar apavorado! Esse mundo é tão diferente de Cefiro! Será que ele não está achatado por aí ? Saltar por uma das janelas da torre não é uma altura para qualquer um cair ...  
  
Ferio : Acho que não... Mokona deve ter quicado...hehehe... de qualquer forma, ele sabe como nos encontrar. Não sei bem o motivo, mas Clef falou que, se ele se perdesse, ele mesmo nos encontraria, cedo ou tarde... vamos confiar no guru...  
  
Hikaru, aliviada e com grande satisfação : UFA!!! Então é só encontrarmos ele para que possamos voltar a Cefiro, certo Ferio ?! Venha...vamos chamar Fuu e Umi!  
  
Ferio, olhando o copo com cara de dúvida : Sim, Hikaru ,mas...será que dá para você explicar o que é essa bebida que você pediu ? Confesso que não sei o que é isso...  
  
Hikaru : É um milk-shake...logo você se acostuma com as coisas daqui...  
  
Ferio,preocupado : É...mas antes eu acho que é melhor colocar roupas daqui...as pessoas ficam me olhando como se eu fosse alguém de outro mundo!  
  
Hikaru : Mas...você é de outro mundo, Ferio!  
  
Os dois riem e saem em direção à casa de Hikaru.Ferio olha tudo muito assustado. Olhava para as ruas e via admirado as pessoas que estavam engolidas por um monstro chamado automóvel e que apesar disso, parecia até estarem contentes. Ou então novas espécies de aves que faziam um ronco ensurdecedor e eram prateados e não tinham expressão nenhuma. Fora a agitação de uma cidade grande, luzes, outdoors, multidão, barulho...e o que era mais interessante : as pessoas sequer usavam armaduras.  
  
Já Hikaru sente uma sensação que há muito não sentia...uma sensação que ela mesma pensou que nunca mais teria...a sensação de poder voltar a Cefiro. 


	3. Capítulo III - No Campeonato

Capítulo III  
  
- No campeonato -  
  
Hikaru e Ferio chegam em casa com Hikari caindo em cima de Ferio.  
  
- Aghhh!!! Tira essa coisa de cima de mim!!!  
  
Hikaru, tentando conter o cachorro : Calma Hikari! Ele é amigo...  
  
Ferio, levantando-se com cara de dor : Hein ?! Hikari?! Ele é aquele seu animal de estimação que você vivia falando em Cefiro ? Puxa...ele é legal mesmo! Só que eu não queria que ele arrancasse minha mão do jeito que ele está tentando...  
  
Hikaru faz o cão entender que Ferio não era estranho e consegue – ela sempre teve empatia com animais.  
  
Hikaru : Pronto, Ferio. Ele já sabe que você é meu amigo...não se preocupe....  
  
Ferio, olhando meio ressabiado : Tudo bem...mas eu prefiro ficar longe. Nunca gostei de animais de estimação mesmo...  
  
Os dois entram na casa. Lá dentro, novamente, Ferio fica examinando os móveis, os eletrodomésticos, tudo o que ele nunca tinha visto antes em Cefiro.  
  
"Realmente é um mundo maluco...mas acho que vou acabar me acostumando..."  
  
Hikaru chega na porta com roupas "comuns" para Ferio usar. Uma camiseta e uma calça jeans.  
  
Hikaru : São do meu irmão Satoru...só espero que sirva...  
  
Ferio, olhando-as como se estivesse medindo: Hum...acho que servem sim, mas...e  
  
se ele precisar delas, Hikaru ?  
  
Hikaru : Não tem problema não... Satoru não usa mais esse tipo de roupa agora que está fazendo pós-graduação...  
  
Ferio, pensando : "Pós-graduação? Bem, acho que é melhor eu perguntar sobre isso depois...se eu começar a entender tudo o que acontece por aqui de uma vez, acho que vou ficar doido..."  
  
Hikaru vai até uma escrivaninha na sala, abre uma das gavetas e retira um telefone sem fio. Começa a tentar localizar Fuu e Umi  
  
Ferio : Ei! Isso é um Orb mágico também ?  
  
Hikaru : Bem....digamos que é um Orb do meu mundo, Ferio, já que o funcionamento é praticamente o mesmo...  
  
Ferio, observando atentamente : Hmm... interessante...  
  
Tempos depois, Ferio chega do banheiro vestido com uma roupa "normal". Ao ver que Hikaru ainda está no telefone , simplesmente senta num sofá e relaxa.  
  
Hikaru, desligando o telefone : Ferio...acho que vamos ter que fazer uma busca pelas duas primeiro...elas não estão em suas casas.  
  
Ferio,desanimado : Puxa vida! E eu pensei que seria fácil de encontrá- las...quantos dias teremos que andar, Hikaru ?  
  
Hikaru, estranhando a fala de Ferio : Dias?! Ora, Ferio, elas estão aqui na cidade mesmo...pelo que fiquei sabendo Umi está em um ginásio perto daqui, com o namorado...  
  
Ferio,admirado : O quê ! Umi está namorando?  
  
Hikaru : Bem...só ela não admitiu isso ainda...  
  
Ferio,olhando para os céus : "Pobre homem!" - Mas e quanto a Fuu ?  
  
Hikaru : A sua mãe me falou que ela saiu cedo e foi até a faculdade continuar um projeto que está desenvolvendo...  
  
Ferio, pensativo : "Como será que ela estará ? Será que seguiu o exemplo de Umi ? Bem...talvez sim. Qualquer um se apaixonaria facilmente por aquela garota."  
  
Hikaru: O que foi Ferio ?  
  
Ferio,um pouco envergonhado: É que...como está a Fuu ?  
  
Hikaru : Não se preocupe...ela está bem, e tenho certeza que ela ficará mais feliz ainda de te ver...  
  
Ferio, achando que Hikaru escondia algo dele : Que...ótimo. pausaAinda bem que vocês todas estão bem. Vivendo normalmente de novo, apesar de tudo que passaram...  
  
Hikaru : Para falar a verdade Ferio... pelo menos eu, ainda guardo muitas lembranças de Cefiro que eu nunca esquecerei. E várias delas acabam influindo na minha vida ainda. Acho que são coisas que só o coração mesmo pode explicar...  
  
Ferio olha fraternamente para Hikaru. Sabia que ela sofria por várias coisas que aconteceram em Cefiro e que ela não pôde evitar. Mas agora que ela estava prestes a poder voltar para lá novamente, talvez as más lembranças fossem embora, quando visse como estava a terra mística ultimamente.  
  
Hikaru : Bem, Ferio...vamos procurar as duas então ?  
  
Ferio acena com a cabeça e os dois saem juntos da casa, rumo ao ginásio.  
  
* * * * *  
  
O ginásio está lotado. Pessoas trocam idéias a respeito do campeonato, outras fazem coro para uma determinada esgrimista. Existem vários repórteres entrevistando os treinadores com suas respectivas discípulas . No centro do ginásio uma grande luta está acontecendo. Umi está quase pronta para sua luta, que seria a próxima, fazendo o aquecimento normal para essas ocasiões. Esse torneio era simples, não valia nada no ranking de esgrima, mas para Umi, quanto mais ela competisse, mais se aperfeiçoaria.  
  
A luta anterior se encerra. O juíz após dar o resultado chama as outras duas lutadoras para o ringue.Quando o público vê a chegada de Umi, lança altos aplausos, afinal ela tinha se tornado uma das melhores esgrimistas da atualidade. Desde que retornou de Cefiro, tornou-se invencível na esgrima, graças ao árduo treinamento para se tornar uma guerreira mágica. Umi vê no meio da multidão Toha que pisca um dos olhos e faz um gesto de boa sorte ; ela agradece, coloca a proteção de rosto e inicia a luta .  
  
Do lado de fora , Hikaru e Ferio estão tentando acessar o ginásio, que estava lotado e, portanto, impedido de entrar mais pessoas.  
  
Hikaru : Já sei! Vamos pelos fundos do ginásio...  
  
Chegando lá, percebem que existe um guarda tomando conta da porta e um aviso "SOMENTE ESGRIMISTAS E LUTADORES".  
  
Hikaru : Puxa...pelo jeito não poderemos passar...o jeito é esperar acabarem as lutas.  
  
Ferio : Impressão sua...vem comigo...  
  
Ferio e Hikaru vão em direção à porta calmamente, quando são impedidos pelo guarda, que bloqueia a entrada apenas com um passo ao lado.  
  
Guarda : Vocês não parecem ser competidores...  
  
Ferio : Ela é minha discípula ...nós nos atrasamos um pouco...  
  
Guarda : E onde estão as credenciais ?  
  
Ferio : Credenciais ? "Que diabos é isso ?!" Ei! Olhe...parece que estão chamando você lá dentro...  
  
Guarda ,virando-se : O que ? -e voltando-se - Ei! Aonde vocês vão ? Voltem aqui!!! - o guarda parte em direção aos dois.  
  
Hikaru e Ferio correm em vários corredores e entre a multidão até que conseguem se livrar do guarda. Finalmente chegam a área central do ginásio.  
  
Hikaru :Incrível...esse é o truque mais velho que eu conheço...  
  
Ferio : Bem...e quem disse que o que é velho é ruim ? Hehehe  
  
A dupla chega próximo às muretas de proteção de ginásio, quando Hikaru observa :  
  
Hikaru : Ei , Ferio, veja! É a Umi...ela está competindo agora!  
  
Ferio, sorrindo : Tem razão...puxa! Ela é boa mesmo nessa competição hein ?  
  
Os dois observam a luta. A torcida para Umi é enorme, e para ela seria apenas mais uma vitória . Até que de repente, ela se desconcentra,com uma certa voz, bem conhecida para ela  
  
Ferio,pulando e empolgadíssimo : Vai lá,Umi! Use o seu Dragão Marinho!!  
  
Umi paraliza...e tenta achar quem disse aquilo. Ao mesmo tempo que acha Hikaru e Ferio na multidão ela recebe um golpe , e mais um, mais um...e ela não consegue mais pensar na luta. A torcida abismada com aquilo, silencia.  
  
Umi, paralizada : Fe-Ferio ? É mesmo o Ferio ?! -  
  
Tira a sua máscara,para ver se conseguia ver melhor, mas quando faz isso, o juíz interrompe a luta.  
  
Juíz : Por que tirou a máscara ? Não se sente bem ?  
  
Umi : Bem...eu...não...  
  
Juíz, recolocando sua máscara : Bem, isso vai lhe custar pontos, senhorita!  
  
Mas, Umi não conseguia mais lutar...várias dúvidas surgiram em sua cabeça até o final da luta. Assim que foi derrotada pela adversária , para o espanto de todos, rapidamente começou a procurar novamente o Ferio . Mas não o encontrou. E a torcida, abalada que a Esgrimista Invencível tivesse simplesmente travado no meio da luta, procurava explicações enquanto sua adversária não conseguia conter sua emoção de tê-la vencido:  
  
Torcedora 1 : Impossível...ela deve ter passado mal...deve ter sido esse calor infernal...  
  
Torcedor : Mas...ela já lutou tantas vezes desse jeito...será que ela desistiu de lutar ?  
  
Umi após rondar toda a torcida novamente, cai sentada, totalmente desolada.  
  
Umi : "Puxa...será que foi tudo uma ilusão ?! O que aconteceu afinal? Será que a saudade que eu tenho de Cefiro é tão grande que estou ficando doida ?"  
  
Hikaru : Umi!!!Ei, Umi!!!Aqui...  
  
Quando Umi se voltou para a voz, ficou totalmente pasmada...não era ilusão... Hikaru estava junto com Ferio, acenando para que ela fosse junto deles. Correu em direção aos dois, driblou vários repórteres e fotógrafos que queriam saber o porquê de tudo o que aconteceu e chegando...  
  
Umi : Ferio?! O que você tá fazendo aqui ?  
  
Ferio, dando risada : Eu vim aqui para atrapalhar sua luta Umi...  
  
Umi : Luta ?! Ora,seu ... - agarra Ferio pelo pescoço...  
  
Hikaru : Ei,Umi...você não parou para pensar ainda ?  
  
Umi : Antes de pensar, vou acabar com ele!!!  
  
Hikaru : O Ferio acabou de chegar de Cefiro...  
  
Umi, paralizada de novo : Uh...o quê! Puxa...é verdade...  
  
Ferio,voltando a respirar : Gasp, glup......ufa! Ei, Umi...eu estava brincando...  
  
Umi : Desculpe...acho que estou meio confusa...  
  
Ferio,irônico : Se eu estivesse falando sério,eu iria vir aqui para te atrapalhar numa final de um campeonato muito mais importante, você sabe muito bem disso...  
  
Umi : Sim...seu sei....O QUÊ!!!  
  
Logo depois do ocorrido, Hikaru, Umi e Ferio estão na frente do ginásio, conversando a respeito de como Ferio conseguiu chegar a esse mundo. Hikaru vai explicando tudo, enquanto Ferio tenta comer um cachorro- quente.  
  
Ferio,com uma certa tristeza no olhar : Sabem...eu não entendo como vocês podem comer um bichinho tão bonito...é para esse fim que você cria o Hikari, hein, Hikaru ?  
  
Hikaru : Mas isso não é cachorro de verdade, Ferio...  
  
Ferio : Ah, não ?!  
  
Umi, rindo : Não...é apenas um...  
  
De repente Umi é interrompida por uma voz conhecida. É Toha que chega correndo.  
  
Toha, bufando : Umi!!! Puxa...eu nem vi você sair e...- olhando para o Ferio - Ei ! É você que atrapalhou na concentração da Umi, durante a luta, eu vi... por que fez isso seu...  
  
Umi,segurando Toha que ia agressivamente para cima de Ferio : Ei...calma Toha...ele é um amigo, que fazia muito tempo que não via... o que me atrapalhou foi que eu pensei que nunca mais ia vê-lo, só isso...  
  
Toha,pensativo : "Um ...amigo ?! Ela simplesmente desistiu da luta por ele..."  
  
Umi : Um dia nós conversaremos a respeito...mas agora tenho que ir com eles e encontrar a Fuu...depois nos vemos,tá !  
  
Toha,desanimado e com um olhar desconfiado em Ferio :Tá bom.... 


	4. Capítulo IV - O Reencontro

Capítulo IV  
  
- O Reencontro -  
  
Enquanto o trio ruma em direção à faculdade onde Fuu estava ,eles conversam a respeito do pessoal de Cefiro .  
  
Hikaru : E o pessoal todo, Ferio, como estão ?  
  
Ferio : Bem...Caldina e Rafagar provavelmente vão se casar ainda esse ano, apesar de Caldina achar que a vida de casada vai acabar com sua jovialidade,hehe...Presea vai para Tizeta, onde tentará ensinar para aquelas duas irmãs malucas como usar adequadamente a magia...Ascot está com Clef, agora cuidando do bem estar do povo juntos.  
  
Umi,suspirando : Clef...ele está...bem ?  
  
Ferio : Puxa! O Guru Clef tem evoluído cada vez mais...uma prova disso é que ele foi um dos maiores responsáveis pela magia de teletransporte!  
  
Hikaru : Ferio...e quanto a Lantis ?  
  
Ferio : Ele foi até Autozam...e está lá até hoje...ele está juntamente com Geo e Zazu tentando restaurar aquele planeta ... - e virando- se para Hikaru - ele ainda sente muito a sua falta, Hikaru,ele me disse isso a pouco tempo...  
  
Hikaru fica vermelha, sorri e se sente uma outra . Sente que poderá ficar com a pessoa que mais ama ,daqui a algum tempo.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Ferio,admirado: Então é aqui que Fuu estuda! Caramba que lugar enorme!  
  
Hikaru : E olha que nós nem entramos ainda...  
  
Os três vão até a entrada da faculdade, entram sem maiores problemas, já que aquele dia seria um de visitas. Andam através de ruas que possuem várias bifurcações e placas de centros de especialização. Hikaru, observando uma das placas, pergunta.  
  
Hikaru: Umi, a Fuu está se graduando em Engenharia não é mesmo ?  
  
Umi : Sim, Hikaru, por que ?  
  
Hikaru : Bem...por que passamos a entrada uns 200 m atrás...  
  
Umi : O QUÊ ! Puxa Hikaru! Por que não disse isso antes ?  
  
Hikaru : Ora,você tinha me dito que conhecia tudo por aqui...  
  
Umi : Bem...conhecer eu conheço,mas..  
  
Ferio, um tanto impaciente : Ei...que tal se nós ao invés de ficarmos discutindo, vamos de uma vez hein ?  
  
Umi : Hmm... ok, Ferio...  
  
Umi reparou que Ferio estava um tanto preocupado. Talvez tivesse sido a viagem que o deixou assim, conhecendo um mundo totalmente diferente...ou então estava pensando em Fuu. Claro, com certeza era isso ! Ferio estava preocupado com o que poderia ter acontecido durante todo esse tempo. E ela nem Hikaru poderia sequer falar que Fuu ainda mantinha aquele antigo sentimento por ele, já que nem elas tinham muito contato com a amiga, desde o início de seu projeto há um ano. Fuu tornara-se muito distante, como se quisesse mesmo ficar sozinha. Hikaru tentou uma vez conversar a respeito com ela, mas tudo o que recebeu de resposta da antiga guerreira dos ventos foi : " Eu apenas estou atrás do meu futuro e nada posso fazer sobre isso. Se o meu isolamento do mundo me garantir uma profissão segura, para mim já vai bastar..." . Quando Hikaru, um tanto admirada com a resposta da amiga, perguntou se era apenas isso que ela sonhava para seu futuro, Fuu apenas respondeu : "Depois de tudo o que aconteceu comigo esses tempos, acho que é sim..." .  
  
Finalmente o trio chegou no prédio onde Fuu desenvolvia seu projeto. Tinha um lindo jardim na parte de fora e, logo na entrada, muitos monitores, cada um mostrando um tipo de informação daquele centro de tecnologia. Hikaru rapidamente foi até um segurança e perguntou por Fuu. Ele indicou a sala da garota e os três seguiram por um enorme corredor, onde tinham várias salas com os nomes das pessoas que as usavam.  
  
Depois de algum tempo, eles chegaram na sala específica de Fuu. Uma placa escrita "Hououji Fuu" estava fixada na porta de entrada. Dessa vez foi Hikaru que entrou na sala, chamando por Fuu.  
  
Aluno : Fuu saiu agora a pouco...  
  
Hikaru : E para onde ela foi ? Poderia me dizer ?  
  
Aluno : Bem... Mitai convidou-a para sair um pouco, para aproveitar o feriado. Eles devem estar pelas redondezas, já que Fuu quer continuar trabalhando ainda hoje...- e rindo - mas, de repente, Mitai conseguiu confessar a sua paixão por ela, daí eu não sei quando eles vão chegar...  
  
Ferio levou um choque quando ouviu isso. Quer dizer que, assim como Umi, Fuu realmente tinha arranjado outro alguém para ficar ao seu lado. E , como um estalar de dedos, Ferio saiu do prédio e ficou olhando para o horizonte, imaginando o quanto foi ingênuo ao pensar que ela o estaria esperando, mesmo que ele demorasse sua vida toda para chegar. "Fui um burro...um burro" pensava, com uma profunda tristeza no seu interior. "Os nossos mundos são diferentes... nossas vidas são diferentes... não era para eu estar aqui... só para trazer à tona todas as decepções que essas garotas passaram... as perdas... tudo! Seria melhor que eu não estivesse aqui...." . Ferio suspira fundo, engolindo suas lágrimas...  
  
Umi e Hikaru saíram do prédio, conversando discretamente quando viram Ferio naquele estado.  
  
Umi : Quer dizer que o Mitai ainda está envolvido com Fuu ? Dessa eu não sabia...será que Fuu cedeu ?  
  
Hikaru : Puxa...eu não sei...espero que não! Ferio está aqui agora, e nós sabemos o quanto ela o ama...  
  
Umi, mais discretamente ainda : Ou AMAVA, né, Hikaru ?  
  
Hikaru, com cara de preocupação : Espero que corra tudo bem...  
  
Andaram mais algum tempo pelo campus. Ferio, cabisbaixo, quase não falava. Umi, para tentar "quebrar o gelo" falava empolgadamente com Hikaru, a respeito do que andava acontecendo na sua academia. De repente, Hikaru parou. Ao longe reconheceu Fuu e Mitai num gramado próximo a um lago...  
  
Ferio, com uma voz desanimada : É a Fuu ?  
  
Umi : Ai, caramba! Venham! Vamos ver o que tá rolando...  
  
Ambos sentaram-se num lugar próximo, onde nem Fuu nem Mitai conseguiria vê-los. Ferio pediu para ir embora e deixarem eles a sós, porém as duas garotas não arredaram o pé. Ambas ficaram observando e Ferio ficou olhando para o outro lado, como se não quisesse ver a triste realidade.  
  
Perceberam, subitamente, que Mitai começou a se aproximar de Fuu, como se quisesse beijá-la. Porém, quando estava prestes a fazer isso, Fuu recuou, falou algumas palavras e Mitai parou, começou a se afastar, disse algo imperceptível e foi embora de lá. Fuu sentou-se no gramado novamente, encolhida, escondendo sua cabeça por entre os braços. Umi e Hikaru se entreolharam e ficaram observando a cena, como se quisessem refletir a respeito. Ferio , de repente, se levantou e, olhando fixamente para Fuu, começou a caminhar em sua direção.  
  
Fuu colocou a mão em um dos seus bolsos e puxou o Orb mágico. Colocou- o entre suas mãos e começou a chorar.  
  
Fuu: Não consigo...por mais que eu tente, não consigo apagar esse sentimento que há dentro de mim desde o dia que eu te conheci... por mais que eu tente, por mais que eu renegue todos os meus sentimentos... não consigo...  
  
Fuu segurou fortemente o Orb, e novamente escondeu-se entre seus braços. E sua tristeza começou a ficar mais intensa...  
  
Orb : Não precisa tentar esquecê-lo se quiser...  
  
Fuu escutou a resposta do Orb e gelou. De repente alguém colocou a mão em seu ombro. Ela virou e viu que Ferio estava ao seu lado. Caiu de vez em prantos e Ferio abraçou-a.  
  
Fuu : Não.... eu estou tão desesperada assim que estou começando a ter ilusões ? Para mim chega... eu não quero mais viver desse modo...  
  
Ferio, levantando a cabeça de Fuu para junto da sua : Sua tola! Como pode falar isso agora que eu voltei para você, hein ? Abra seus olhos... eu realmente estou aqui....  
  
Fuu, ao abrir os olhos, ficou com uma cara de surpresa. Encostou sua cabeça no peito de Ferio, e voltou a chorar.  
  
Fuu : Eu não acredito.... isso é impossível... acho que eu.... estou ficando louca....  
  
Repentinamente, Fuu desmaia nos braços de Ferio...  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Tempos depois, uma rápida movimentação ocorre na enfermaria do prédio em que Fuu realizava suas pesquisas... logo se observa três jovens cercando uma maca onde outra estava deitada, desacordada.  
  
Uma enfermeira que estava examinando a jovem, vira-se para os demais :  
  
- Tudo bem... acho que foi apenas uma queda de pressão... daqui a pouco ela despertará. Qualquer problema, podem me chamar....  
  
Ferio, Umi e Hikaru gesticulam em sinal de agradecimento. Em seguida, Ferio senta-se ao lado de Fuu, acariciando os seus cabelos. Era bom demais estar novamente ao lado da pessoa que ele mais amava, mas e quanto a ela ? Será que ela nutria mesmo tudo aquilo que ele sentiu ao abraçá-la aos prantos ?  
  
Em meio aos seus pensamentos, Fuu começa a recobrar a sua consciência. Umi, percebendo, dá um "cutucão" em Hikaru e ambas deixam o quarto. Fuu, vagarosamente, abre os olhos e nota que Ferio está ao seu lado. Seus olhos enchem-se de lágrimas :  
  
Fuu : Fer....  
  
Ferio : Shhh... não fale nada... procure se acalmar. Fuu, eu estou aqui de verdade... não é nenhuma ilusão. Eu consegui vir prá cá, com a ajuda de nossos amigos Clef e Ascot. Eu voltei para você, Fuu...  
  
Fuu escuta atentamente o que o rapaz falava. De repente, desviou os olhos e parou de chorar. Ficou pensativa por alguns instantes e virou-se novamente para Ferio.  
  
Fuu : Eu não quero... Ferio, eu não quero que você volte para mim...  
  
Ferio, espantado com a resposta : Por que, Fuu ? Por que está me dizendo isso ? Eu pensei que você mantinha um sentimento forte por mim, quando a vi lá no lago... o que houve ?  
  
Fuu : Você está certo.... mas... eu não quero mais sofrer por causa disso. Viver pensando em alguém que está tão longe, sem sequer poder conversar com ele. Viver num mundo totalmente platônico como eu vivo. Não conseguir ter nenhuma espécie de relacionamento por estar "travada" por esse sentimento . Não quero viver mais assim... não aguento mais... estou fazendo muita gente sofrer por causa disso...  
  
Ferio : ....  
  
Fuu : Não quero ceder novamente a esse sentimento e, logo em seguida, você ir embora e nunca mais voltar. Eu sei que isso irá acontecer....  
  
Ferio, olhando seriamente para Fuu : Não... isso não vai acontecer. Não quero que você pense assim. Foi por isso que eu voltei, Fuu. Arrisquei minha vida para vir para cá, ninguém em Cefiro sabia o que aconteceria quando eu entrasse no portal que Clef e Ascot criaram. Eu sabia que iria te encontrar novamente... isso nunca saiu da minha mente, desde o dia que nos despedimos da última vez....  
  
Ferio pegou uma das mãos de Fuu, levando-as ao seu peito.  
  
Ferio : Eu sofri muito com a sua partida. Você é a pessoa mais importante para mim. Se você não quer viver num "platonismo eterno", já eu não quero viver se você não estiver comigo.  
  
Fuu, emocionada com o que Ferio falava, não conseguia mais pronunciar uma só palavra.  
  
Ferio : Se você me aceitar, quero compartilhar minha vida contigo. Quero ficar ao seu lado até o final dos meus dias. Agora você tem duas escolhas. Se você quiser isso, jamais te deixarei sozinha novamente. Se você não quiser aceitar isso, nunca mais você me verá... eu prometo que seguirei a risca qualquer uma das opções....  
  
Fuu : Fe-Ferio.....Ferio... não me deixe mais.... não me deixe.....  
  
Ferio, ao ouvir o que sua amada disse, a abraçou : Desculpe por fazê- la sofrer durante tanto tempo... mas agora estarei do seu lado, sempre...  
  
Após algum tempo juntos, Ferio observa atentamente Fuu, acariciando- lhe o rosto.  
  
Ferio : E então ? Você já consegue ficar de pé ? Ou vou poder te carregar para fora daqui ?  
  
Fuu, sorrindo : Não é necessário, Ferio... agora estou bem... podemos ir...  
  
* * * * *  
  
Logo depois , Ferio volta a se encontrar com Umi e Hikaru, fora da enfermaria, com os braços cruzados com Fuu, que agora já estava com um semblante muito melhor que anteriormente.  
  
Fuu : Olá, Hikaru-san....Umi-san! Há quanto tempo não as via...que bom que nos reencontramos...  
  
Umi, com um olhar malicioso : Na verdade, você está bem mais feliz por ter reencontrado outra pessoa, não é ?  
  
Fuu se envergonha, como era comum, mas Umi tinha razão.  
  
Ferio : Bem...Fuu me disse que tem que ir no prédio falar para o seu pessoal que ela não irá para lá nos próximos dias.  
  
Hikaru : Ah, tudo bem, Ferio. Então vam...!!!  
  
Umi, empurrando Hikaru :Vocês dois vão prá lá e eu e a Hikaru esperamos vocês na saída do campus, ok? ( e pensando : Hikaru!!! Como é ingênua essa garota!!! ..... )  
  
Ferio : Ok, garotas...até daqui a pouco então...  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
A dupla estava chegando novamente no prédio de Engenharia. Fuu olhou fixamente para uma moto que estava parada em frente e ficou meio preocupada. Ferio, percebendo que Fuu estava estranha ao chegar no prédio, a questiona :  
  
Ferio : Ei, o que há ? Parece que viu um fantasma...  
  
Fuu : Não é isso Ferio...é que o Mitai está aí...  
  
Ferio, meio enciumado : Ei! Quem é essa figura ?  
  
Fuu : Bem...quando eu comecei o projeto, ele me ajudou em algumas coisas. Para mim ele era um amigo, porém ultimamente ele levou a amizade para outro lado...  
  
Ferio : Hum...entendo. Mas qualquer um faria isso por você, Fuu.  
  
Fuu abaixou os olhos timidamente e ficou vermelha . Ferio apenas sorriu e continuou...  
  
Ferio : Mas você não queria nada com ele ?  
  
Fuu : Todo mundo andava falando que eu deveria tentar alguma coisa, pois eu estava me relacionando melhor com uma máquina do que com humanos, ultimamente. Até meus pais ficaram preocupados com isso. Mas quando chegou a hora H hoje...eu não consegui ...  
  
Ferio, sorrindo : ...eu vi...  
  
Fuu parou e olhou para Ferio. Algumas lágrimas novamente caíram.Ele acariciou seu rosto, carinhosamente, e ela completou :  
  
Fuu : Você marcou demais a minha vida...nunca consegui esquecê-lo.  
  
Ferio : É...eu também...  
  
De repente alguns visitantes saíram pela porta de entrada aonde os dois estavam e Fuu ficou sem graça, com todos presenciando a cena. Ferio logo percebeu.  
  
Ferio : Venha...vamos falar com o seu pessoal e nos mandar daqui!  
  
Andaram através dos corredores com Ferio escoltando Fuu. Todos que conheciam Fuu paravam abismados com o que viam. Nunca tinham visto Fuu com outra pessoa, que não fosse à serviço. Todos reparavam pelo jeito de Fuu que aquele rapaz que ela estava junto, não era apenas um conhecido.  
  
Chegaram , enfim, na sala de Fuu. Todos os presentes não entendiam a cena ; cada um se perguntava, discretamente, quem era aquele rapaz, de onde tinha vindo e por que surgiu do nada, de repente...e quanto a Mitai ? O que teria acontecido ?  
  
Fuu desmonta seu laptop, enquanto Ferio admira um computador vizinho.  
  
Ferio : Hmm...parecido com os controles do MSX...  
  
Fuu, sorrindo : É...mas acho que o MSX é bem mais sofisticado...  
  
Os integrantes da equipe de Fuu simplesmente pararam de trabalhar, observando a cena admirados. Será que Fuu iria embora tão cedo ? Não era nada comum isso. Após guardar o laptop em uma bolsa e Ferio se prontificar a carregá-la, um dos estudantes chega para falar com Fuu ...  
  
Estudante 1 : Hã...Fuu!Você irá sair ?  
  
Fuu : Sim !Vocês poderiam tomar conta para mim ? Acho que irei faltar por alguns dias...  
  
Estudante 1 : Claro,Fuu, não se preocupe...tomaremos conta de tudo...é até melhor que descanse um pouco...  
  
Fuu faz um sinal de agradecimento e os dois saem da sala ainda sob os olhares curiosos de todo mundo. Na saída do prédio, dão de cara com Mitai, montado na sua moto, com uma garrafa de bebida quase vazia do lado e olhando fixamente em Fuu que saía na frente, enquanto Ferio conhecia o banheiro terrestre.  
  
Mitai : Fuu ?! Já está saindo ? Será que poderíamos conversar um pouco mais ? Acho que você me entendeu mal...  
  
Fuu : Mitai...acho que eu já disse tudo o que eu deveria...  
  
Mitai saltou da moto e num instante estava do lado de Fuu novamente. Segurou um de seus braços.  
  
Mitai : Me dê uma chance...  
  
Fuu, tentando se soltar : Mitai...por favor...  
  
Ferio chegou rapidamente, percebendo a movimentação. Num só lance arrancou a mão do rapaz de perto de sua amada e entrou na frente dele.  
  
Ferio : Fuu, algum problema ?  
  
Fuu : Não, Ferio...acho que agora está tudo bem...Mitai está precisando descansar um pouco, só isso...  
  
Ferio : Ok...então é melhor fazê-lo...  
  
Mitai : Ei! Quem você pensa que é para chegar assim e interromper nossa conversa, cara ? Nunca te vi por aqui antes...  
  
Ferio , já meio impaciente : Bem...vim de longe para voltar para minha amada...tá bom assim ?  
  
Mitai, impressionado com o que ouvira : Fuu, é verdade o que esse cara disse ?  
  
Fuu, preocupada com a situação, mas convicta na resposta : É sim...  
  
Mitai se calou, virou-se e sentou-se na moto novamente. Pegou a garrafa e acabou com a bebida que tinha dentro. Fuu, percebendo que era a melhor hora para sair, chama Ferio que concorda de imediato, afinal, não queria arranjar confusão (pelo menos não tão cedo) com aquele cara, afinal era um dia especial e não queria que Fuu ficasse preocupada com alguma coisa . Mitai, observando os dois saírem, olha para Ferio e pensa : "Cara...te odeio do fundo do meu coração...essa não vai sair barato, não!"  
  
No caminho de volta, Fuu se desculpa pelo comportamento de Mitai. Ferio nem liga...entende como seria duro para uma pessoa que se apaixonasse por Fuu, não ser escolhido por ela. Quando estão chegando na saída da universidade, vêem Hikaru e Umi sentadas num banco, observando um ensaio dos estudantes de artes cênicas. Ferio olha para as duas e diz com toda a alegria...  
  
Ferio : Hikaru...Umi...agora que todos nós estamos juntos novamente... vamos  
  
procurar Mokona! 


	5. Capítulo V - O Início da Busca

Capítulo V  
  
- O Início da Busca -  
  
  
  
Hikaru e Ferio começavam a sentir fome, devido à grande caminhada que fizeram, então o grupo decidiu ir até um restaurante para comer alguma coisa.Enquanto caminhavam rumo ao restaurante Ferio explicava tudo o que tinha acontecido para Fuu, enquanto que ela continuava a segurar as lágrimas pela emoção de tê-lo por perto novamente, descobrindo que ele sentia o mesmo que ela. Hikaru e Umi iam na frente dos dois, como se mostrassem o caminho.  
  
Umi,conformada : Depois de ver esses dois aí, eu tenho que concordar com meu pai,sabe Hikaru... o amor é lindo mesmo...  
  
Hikaru, sorrindo : Ora, Umi...como se você já não soubesse disso...veja, não é este restaurante que você falou ?  
  
Umi: Ah...é esse mesmo...bem, vamos entrar...  
  
O restaurante tinha um ar todo europeu, apesar de ser japonês, as mesas eram do estilo ocidental, assim como toda sua decoração. Próximo das mesas havia um palco onde se desenrolava uma linda música romântica.Um homem, ao ver a entrada do grupo, se surpreende e diz :  
  
- Umi!Que prazer em vê-la por aqui! Posso fazer algo por você ?  
  
Umi : Oi, tio...é que eu vim aqui com alguns amigos para comermos alguma coisa...  
  
Tio : Que legal! Hoje seus amigos são meus convidados de honra...sigam-me...  
  
Eles entram num salão especial e são colocados em uma mesa toda enfeitada, em frente a uma linda fonte. Enquanto esperam pelo garçon, Ferio pergunta a Fuu.  
  
Ferio : Ei...o atendimento desse mundo é muito bom ...eu nunca tinha recebido um desse tipo...  
  
Fuu, rindo : Nem eu...  
  
Hikaru : Uau, Umi! Um salão desses, só para a gente ?  
  
Umi : Ele geralmente é utilizado para reuniões de empresas. Isso dá uma certa privacidade...  
  
Ferio : Uma "certa" privacidade! Eu hein!  
  
O grupo começa uma refeição toda requintada dada pelo tio de Umi.E Ferio novamente tem problemas com os costumes do mundo...dessa vez ele tomou o líquido que era usado para lavar as mãos. Após o incidente e tomando uma bebida de verdade, disse meio sem jeito .  
  
Ferio : Acho que isso aqui que devia ser usado para lavar as mãos...ick!!!  
  
Risadas em geral...  
  
Após a refeição o grupo decide o que fazer.  
  
Hikaru : Bem...se o Mokona está perdido pela região, nós deveríamos nos dividir e procurá-lo pela cidade.  
  
Umi: É Hikaru,você tem razão...se nós nos separarmos, ficará bem mais fácil de achá-lo...  
  
Fuu,preocupada : Vocês ainda não pensaram na possibilidade de que o Mokona pode não ter aparecido aqui na cidade e sim em qualquer outra parte do planeta ?  
  
Umi e Hikaru,mais preocupadas ainda : .......glup.......  
  
Ferio : Isso é pouco provável Fuu...um erro de magia desse tipo não seria cometido pelo Guru Clef (pelo menos eu acho que não). Clef me falou que isso poderia ocorrer, mas que o próprio Mokona iria dar um jeito de se comunicar conosco...  
  
Umi : Como que aquele marshmallow gigante vai fazer para se comunicar com a gente, se aqui na Terra não há como invocar magia ? Por acaso ele vai enviar um e-mail para a gente, é ? ¬.¬  
  
Ferio : E-mail ? O que é isso ? – olha na cara da Umi, rindo – hmmmm... eu "acho" que você foi irônica....  
  
Hikaru : Liga não, Ferio... parece até que você não a conhece... ;)  
  
Fuu : De qualquer forma, não sei se o que a Umi falou vale, quanto a magia. O Ferio usou o Orb mágico, e funcionou. Significa que há sim a possibilidade de se utilizar magia por aqui.  
  
Umi : Ah... brincou, Fuu! Até parece que se eu invocar a magia que eu usava em Cefiro, ela funcionaria por aqui – e, brincando – MIZU NO RYU!!!!  
  
Um enorme jato d'água sai das mãos de Umi, atingindo a mesa e a fonte do lado dela.  
  
Ferio : Uahhhh! Calma, aih!!!!!  
  
Fuu : Agh!!!  
  
Hikaru : Uh oh....  
  
Umi, mais assustada que todos os outros : Mi-Minha nossa.... a minha magia... ela funcionou ?  
  
Em seguida, chega, correndo no salão, o tio de Umi.  
  
Tio : Meu, Deus!!! O que aconteceu por aqui, Umi ? Vocês estão bem ?  
  
Umi : ah, bem, quero dizer.....  
  
Fuu : Acho que essa fonte deve estar com algum problema, senhor. De repente, ela deu uma "explosão" de água por aqui....  
  
Hikaru, Umi e Ferio, percebendo que Fuu arranjou no ato uma boa desculpa : É... realmente!  
  
Tio : Minha nossa... mil perdões por isso! Venham... eu arranjarei uma nova mesa para vocês. E já chamarei um técnico para cuidar disso...  
  
Logo depois, se recuperando do susto, eles conversam discretamente :  
  
Umi : O que exatamente aconteceu ?  
  
Hikaru : É... parece que a magia funciona por aqui, afinal  
  
Ferio : Mas como ? Que eu saiba, por aqui não existe mana suficiente para fazê-la?  
  
Pelo menos Clef me disse que magia não funcionaria por aqui....  
  
Fuu : Algo estranho está acontecendo...  
  
** * * *  
  
Após o incidente no restaurante, o grupo decidiu se separar, e tentar procurar Mokona pelos arredores da Torre de Tókio. Apesar de todo afinco deles nada pode ser feito em relação ao problema. Umi procurou por todos o cantos da região que fora estipulada por Fuu, mas a única coisa que achou foi um cachorro perdido. Fuu e Ferio não conseguiram achar nada também. Hikaru, vendo o anoitecer chegando, senta-se em frente da sua casa e espera os outros. Hikari senta a seu lado e de dentro da casa surge seu irmão Satoru.  
  
Satoru : Puxa,Hikaru...você demorou bastante hoje, hein... encontrou com suas amigas ?  
  
Hikaru : Sim...e estão para chegar aqui de novo.  
  
Satoru : E aquele rapaz estranho que estava com você...o Ferio?  
  
Hikaru : Ah,ele está com a Fuu...  
  
Satoru : Hum...parece que ele é bem conhecido de todas vocês...  
  
Hikaru : Sim,um dia que eu tiver mais tempo eu lhe conto sobre ele e o seu mundo !  
  
Satoru : Mundo?! Bem...vai saber...boa noite Hikaru...  
  
Hikaru sentada na calçada vê as pessoas na rua, os carros passando e o céu ficando todo estrelado. Repentinamente vê que Umi , Ferio e Fuu estão chegando sem nenhum sinal de Mokona.  
  
Umi : É...vejo que você também não tem boas notícias, não é, Hikaru ?  
  
Hikaru : Não...  
  
Fuu : Será que o Mokona não tem mais aquele "sensor" dentro dele que indicava onde nós três estávamos ?  
  
Umi : É mesmo...por que ele não veio até a gente então ?  
  
Hikaru : Talvez ele esteja assustado com o nosso mundo...  
  
Umi,sorrindo : Tal como o Ferio não é ?  
  
Ferio : Olha só quem fala...quando você chegou pela primeira vez em Cefiro, não parava de gritar quando via coisas estranhas também...  
  
Umi : É...mas não é a mesma coisa você quase cair na boca de um monstro que é o quíntuplo de você e ver um carro pela primeira vez...  
  
Hikaru,rindo : Ei, vocês dois,parem com isso!  
  
Fuu : E agora ? O que podemos fazer?  
  
Hikaru : Acho que a melhor coisa a fazer é dormirmos...amanhã pensaremos em alguma coisa...  
  
Umi : E onde o Ferio pode ficar ?  
  
Ferio : Hã...como assim ? Eu posso dormir em qualquer lugar...  
  
Fuu : Não nesse mundo Ferio...mas pode deixar que eu darei um jeito...  
  
Hikaru : Então ficamos assim...amanhã nos reuniremos aqui novamente... Umi, ironicamente , enquanto cada um pega seu rumo : Ei! Vocês dois...juízo hein?! 


	6. Capítulo VI - Revelações

Capítulo VI  
  
-Revelações-  
  
A noite parecia mais bela ainda naquele dia, talvez por Fuu e Ferio estarem juntos novamente. Para eles não havia mais tempo, nem obrigações, nem tristeza...ambos andavam nas ruas como se estivessem num paraíso. Um paraíso que pensavam que não existia mais. Ferio já não andava tão assustado, como na hora em que chegou ao mundo, talvez devido a presença de sua amada ali ao seu lado.  
  
Fuu chega em sua casa com Ferio, bem na hora do jantar .Quando entram , sua mãe os recepciona. Estava admirada com a companhia da filha, já que nunca tinha a visto com algum rapaz antes. Na verdade, ela já estava até preocupada, pois parecia que Fuu se relacionava melhor com os livros e com o computador, que com outros seres humanos.  
  
Mãe de Fuu : Boa noite filha! Chegou tarde, hein ?  
  
Fuu, meio sem jeito : É que um amigo veio de longe para me ver mãe...este é Ferio...  
  
Ferio, cumprimentando-a : Boa noite...muito prazer em conhecê-la...  
  
Mãe : O prazer é meu...gostaria de jantar conosco, Ferio ?  
  
Ferio : Seria uma honra...  
  
Ferio é apresentado para toda a família de Fuu, e é muito bem aceito. Enquanto Fuu e sua mãe acertam a mesa, sua irmã Kyu e seu pai conversam bastante com Ferio, a fim de conhecê-lo melhor, já que tinham certeza que não era apenas uma simples amizade, pelos olhares que os dois trocavam.  
  
Kyu : E de onde você é Ferio ?  
  
Ferio,distraído : Eu ?! Eu vim de Cefiro...  
  
Pai : Cefiro ?! Que lugar é esse ? Nunca ouvi falar...  
  
Fuu, preocupada com a resposta que Ferio tinha dado : É uma província lá do Norte da Europa, pai...o Ferio veio fazer um intercâmbio por aqui há uns dois anos, quando nos conhecemos...  
  
Pai : Ah...então você é um "nórdico"! Eu percebi que você tem modos diferentes mesmo...e agora, você também está aqui para fazer intercâmbio ?  
  
Ferio,aliviado,vendo que a explicação de Fuu funcionou (aliás, taí uma coisa que Fuu era especialista : inventar desculpas de última hora, hehe) : Não, não...vim para cá para visitar alguns amigos...-e olhando para Fuu - em especial a Fuu...  
  
Fuu, vermelha : ...  
  
Kyu, maliciosamente : Ah...vejo que vocês dois devem ser grandes amigos então...  
  
Ferio, sem jeito : Sim...  
  
* * * * *  
  
  
  
Enquanto isso, Umi e Hikaru continuam conversando em sua casa ...  
  
Hikaru : Puxa...eu nem acredito que nós,daqui a uns tempos, possamos estar voltando a Cefiro...ver como está a terra agora , rever todo o pessoal ...  
  
Umi, sorrindo : Rever o Lantis, não é Hikaru ?  
  
Hikaru, envergonhada : Bem...sim...  
  
Umi : Não precisa ficar assim, todos nós sabemos que vocês dois formam um belo casal... e quando se reencontrarem, vai ser como aconteceu com Fuu e Ferio...  
  
Hikaru : É...você reparou que eles nem prestavam atenção quando nós falávamos ? Parecia que eles estavam em um lugar totalmente diferente...  
  
Umi : Pois é...  
  
Hikaru : Mas...e quanto a você,Umi?  
  
Umi : Como assim ?  
  
Hikaru : Eu sei muito bem que na época das guerras, você se apaixonou pelo Guru Clef... e não era só uma paixão passageira. Porém, você nunca mais falou nele, desde quando voltamos de Cefiro há dois anos...  
  
Umi : Você reparou, não é ?! Quando voltei para cá, percebi que meu amor por ele era muito forte, porém nunca mais poderia vê-lo, devido ao final das guerras. Assim, eu tentei achar alguém que conseguisse fazer o meu amor por ele se acabar...  
  
Hikaru : Toha ?  
  
Umi : É, Hikaru. Mas...com o tempo percebi que, apesar de gostar de Toha, ele nunca iria conseguir tomar o lugar de Clef em meu coração.  
  
Hikaru : E o que você fará, agora que já está quase tudo certo para voltarmos ?  
  
Umi : Só dependerá de Clef, minha amiga...só dele...  
  
* * * * *  
  
O jantar é servido e todos ficam muito entretidos com a conversa, a respeito da terra que Ferio veio, da ajuda que ele deu para Fuu nos projetos da faculdade, do motivo que ele teve para deixá-la anos atrás, etc. Quando o jantar acabou, Fuu e Ferio saem de dentro da casa e começam a conversar do lado de fora.  
  
Ferio, admirado : Que baita imaginação que você tem para inventar toda aquela história...eu mesmo não conseguiria fazer isso...  
  
Fuu : Era a única maneira de não precisar explicar toda a história de Cefiro e de como eu, Umi e Hikaru fomos convocadas...eles provavelmente não iam acreditar e desconfiariam de você...  
  
Ferio : Caramba! Você sempre pensa em tudo!  
  
Fuu : Mas...agora temos que arranjar um lugar para você dormir...eu até poderia ver se minha família deixaria você dormir aqui, mas por terem conhecido você agora...  
  
Ferio : Ah...normal...veja! Lá tem uma ótima árvore, Fuu!  
  
Fuu, olhando em direção à árvore e vendo que era a que exatamente dava a seu quarto : Hmmm...acho que é uma boa idéia...  
  
Os dois se despedem e Fuu entra em sua casa. Ao mesmo tempo, Ferio rapidamente sobe na árvore, sem que ninguém percebesse. Dentro da casa, a mãe de Fuu faz-lhe um comentário a respeito de Ferio.  
  
Mãe : É um rapaz muito interessante e amável, Fuu. Vocês estão namorando ?  
  
Fuu, meio envergonhada : Bem...mais ou menos, mãe. Boa noite.  
  
Enquanto Fuu sobe as escadas que levam para seu quarto, a sua mãe comenta com o marido .  
  
Mãe : Você viu como Fuu está feliz ?  
  
Pai : Sim...acho que descobri o motivo de tanta tristeza por tanto tempo...  
  
Mãe : E ao que parece, os dois estão namorando...  
  
Pai : Tomara...assim Fuu pára de agir um pouco como uma máquina e aproveita melhor a vida...  
  
Logo que Fuu chega a seu quarto, vê que Ferio está num dos troncos, olhando para o céu atenciosamente. Ela chega até a janela.  
  
Fuu, balbuciando : Ferio...ei, Ferio!  
  
Ferio, admirado de vê-la : Ué?! O que faz aqui?  
  
Fuu : Aqui é meu quarto...consegue chegar até aqui ?  
  
Ferio : Não é preciso, Fuu...já estou bem aqui...  
  
Fuu : Não quero deixá-lo assim ao relento...  
  
Ferio : Puxa vida! Sempre preocupada...pode deixar...  
  
Fuu,virando-se : Bem...se não se importar com essa tempestade que está vindo caia em você...  
  
Ferio,olhando ao céu,novamente : Caramba ! É aquele monstro que estava atacando Cefiro na época que não tinha um núcleo! Abram alas! Aqui vou eu...  
  
Fuu, acerta um colchão para que ela dormisse,enquanto que Ferio olha espantado a tempestade que se aproximava :  
  
Ferio : Incrível...o céu estava tão lindo e de repente...  
  
Fuu : Isso sempre acontece...veja Ferio, você dorme em minha cama, ok?  
  
Ferio : Eu não deixarei você fazer isso, Fuu...já que tenho que ficar aqui esta noite, eu não quero que fique desacomodada...  
  
Fuu : Mas, Ferio,eu....  
  
Ferio, não deixando Fuu falar : Por favor.....  
  
Fuu, sorrindo : Tudo bem..  
  
Fuu, um pouco sem jeito, deita-se em sua cama... Ferio ajeita cuidadosamente o cobertor em cima sua amada e, ajoelhando-se ao seu lado, retira os seus óculos e acaricia os seus cabelos.  
  
Ferio : Durma bem, minha princesa... ^-^  
  
Fuu, mais sem jeito ainda : b-boa noite, Ferio...  
  
A noite passa e a tempestade fica mais forte, com trovões e raios. Fuu dorme tranqüilamente, enquanto que Ferio ficava deitado no colchão e observando o espetáculo lá fora. Fuu acorda e olha em direção a Ferio e, sem perceber que ele estava acordado, olha para a tempestade e lágrimas começam a cair dos seus olhos. Ferio, percebendo a reação de Fuu, levanta- se e senta-se a seu lado, segurando uma das mãos de Fuu.  
  
Fuu,vira-se assustada e percebe que Ferio estava do seu lado : F- Ferio...está acordado ?  
  
Ferio : Ei, Fuu...por que está chorando? Parece que você não está feliz, do jeito que eu imaginei...  
  
Fuu : Não é isso...estou muito feliz Ferio, não sabe o quanto. O caso é que estou preocupada, pois eu não sei até quando essa felicidade vai durar...  
  
Ferio : Mas...por que isso Fuu? Eu não estou entendendo...  
  
A garota leva as mãos aos olhos e não contem mais o seu choro...  
  
Fuu : É que eu não irei agüentar, se tiver que dizer adeus para você novamente...  
  
Ferio : Do que está falando, Fuu ?  
  
Fuu : E se quando acharmos o Mokona, vocês voltarem à Cefiro e nós três continuarmos aqui ?  
  
Ferio : Isso não acontecerá...com os poderes de núcleo que Hikaru tem, juntando-se com os poderes de Mokona, isso é impossível de ocorrer.Assim que Hikaru aprender a magia, a porta para os dois mundos estará aberta, para sempre. Eu nunca mais te deixarei... nem que eu tenha que deixar Cefiro de lado e aprender a viver aqui no seu mundo...  
  
Fuu : Você...faria isso por mim ?  
  
Ferio, olha fixamente para Fuu, enxugando suas lágrimas enquanto carinhosamente acariciava seu rosto. Ele sabia o quanto ela o amava – talvez até mais do que ele supunha. Também sabia o que a separação que eles foram obrigados a ter, desde que ela saíra de Cefiro, acabou por fazer... sua amada sofreu por muito tempo... assim como ele... mas ele não suportava a idéia de que Fuu precisasse ter agüentado tudo aquilo por causa dele... Ferio não queria que ela sofresse novamente. Nunca mais. Se fosse preciso encarar uma vida totalmente diferente por ela, seu eterno amor, ele não pensaria duas vezes...  
  
Pensando em tudo isso, o rapaz, que nunca havia chorado na frente de ninguém antes, deixa escapar algumas lágrimas dos seus olhos, fitando Fuu...  
  
Ferio : ...desculpe por ter demorado tanto a voltar.... cada segundo longe de você, foi uma verdadeira batalha para mim. Desde que você partiu, minha vida havia perdido o sentido. Você me mostrou que não só de guerras e frustrações a vida é feita...  
  
Fuu : .... Ferio.....  
  
Ferio : Eu fiz tudo o que pude... corri atrás de manuscritos antigos, estudei com Clef e Ascot todas as maneiras possíveis de conseguir fazer esse elo entre sua terra e Cefiro. Cada vez que falhávamos, eu a via cada vez mais distante... mas não desisti... eu não suportaria não poder ver você novamente... eu....  
  
Caindo sua cabeça sobre o colo de Fuu, Ferio a abraça fortemente pela cintura, chegando a assustar a garota...  
  
Ferio : não quero perder a única pessoa que amo...  
  
Fuu : ....Ferio.... eu também não...  
  
E a garota envolve o rapaz com os braços... e começou a perceber que estava sendo injusta, pensando daquela forma. Ele tinha feito tudo para estar ali com ela, arriscando a própria vida. Ele sofreu tanto quanto ela. Sim... eles sofreram juntos. Ela, para mantê-lo sempre vivo em seu coração, mesmo tento a possibilidade de nunca mais vê-lo. E ele, diante de uma serie de fracassos na tentativa de voltar a encontrá-la. Ela estava com medo de ficar machucada... mas e ele ? Será que não se passava o mesmo em sua mente ? Ambos não tinham a certeza que poderiam permanecer juntos por muito tempo. Mas será que dependeria só dele isso ? Ela também tinha poderes... ela era uma guerreira mágica... e ambos possuíam um desejo muito grande de permanecerem juntos... talvez fosse esse o motivo de poderem ter se encontrado novamente. Talvez, o 'poder do desejo' que existia em Cefiro, ainda permanecesse, mesmo após a queda de Esmeralda.  
  
Fuu : Ferio... eu tentarei fazer tudo ao meu alcance para que nós fiquemos juntos também... sei que se nos unirmos, nada nos separará de novo...  
  
Ferio, levantando-se e notando a firmeza com que Fuu acabara de falar, sorri...  
  
Ferio enxuga suas lágrimas e as de sua amada, traz o rosto de Fuu para perto do seu, acariciando-o suavemente com suas mãos e delicadamente aproxima os seus lábios em direção aos de Fuu e a beija, mal sabendo o rapaz que esse era o primeiro beijo que sua amada tinha dado; ela, totalmente sem jeito apenas abaixa o seu olhar, envergonhada. Que sensação era aquela ? Um gesto que parecia tão trivial e simples para muitos, significou o renascer... ambos haviam sofrido muito e durante muito tempo. Eles haviam morrido interiormente. Mas com o reencontro, com a reunião do casal, o sentimento despertou novamente. E a vida de ambos voltou a ter um significado comum : estarem juntos até o fim de seus dias...  
  
Ferio, acariciando carinhosamente o rosto de Fuu : Eu nuca tive a oportunidade de lhe revelar isso, Fuu, mas eu te amo...e te amarei para o resto da minha vida... não importa o que aconteça...  
  
Fuu : ...eu...também...  
  
Em seguida envolve a garota com seus braços. Ficam vendo a tempestade pela janela, abraçados... ambos ouvindo tanto o som das gotas batendo no telhado, quanto o silêncio do outro. Sentindo o calor e a respiração do ser amado. Sentindo o toque suave que não pensavam que sentiriam algum dia... e assim ficaram se curtindo. Por vezes, a garota se encolhia nos braços de Ferio, como se não quisesse mais soltá-lo. Ele a acolhia no seu peito, acariciando seu rosto e seus cabelos. Quando a chuva se encerrou, o que se via no quarto era os dois amantes dormindo abraçados ... 


	7. Capitulo VII - Término da busca

Capítulo VII  
  
-O Término da Busca -  
  
O dia amanhece com um ar úmido de chuva. O Sol já começava a despontar, com todo seu resplendor . Todos acordavam para iniciar o novo dia de trabalho . Alguns carros já começavam a passar nas ruas, grupos de estudantes esperavam para pegarem um ônibus. Enquanto isso Ferio acorda, com sua amada.Vê que ela ainda dorme, levanta-se e observa um meio de sair da casa sem que ninguém percebesse. Quando vê que "a barra está limpa" salta da janela do quarto e ,pulando o muro, vê-se numa rua semi-deserta, devido a hora.  
  
Ferio, cansado com a façanha : "Bem...agora... vou chamar a Fuu..."  
  
Volta-se para a entrada da casa e se depara com a irmã de Fuu, que estava para sair.  
  
Kuu : Ah...olá, Ferio...bom dia!  
  
Ferio,preocupado : "Será que ela me viu,saindo do quarto ?" Er...bom dia...  
  
Kuu : Vejo que está aqui para encontrar minha irmã,não é ?  
  
Ferio, aliviado, vendo que ela não o tinha visto : É sim...por acaso ela já acordou ?  
  
Kuu : Acho que não...até é de se estranhar, já que ela sempre acorda antes que eu. Mas eu vou chamá-la se quiser...  
  
Ferio : É melhor não...não quero incomodá-la...  
  
Kuu : Que isso...tenho certeza que ela ficará contente em recebê- lo... percebi que minha irmã ficou bem mais alegre com sua presença, Ferio. Não quero vê-la mais naquele estado infeliz que estava...  
  
Ferio : Eu não deixarei que isso aconteça...  
  
Kuu : Isso é bom! Espera aí que irei chamá-la...  
  
Ferio agradece e senta-se num banco do jardim. Fica contente em saber que, com sua presença, Fuu voltava a ser como quando a conheceu : aquela garota alegre, que sempre estava presente nos momentos difíceis...  
  
Kuu : Toc! Toc! Ei, mana...você já acordou ?  
  
Fuu acorda e tem um choque. Percebe que está totalmente só no seu quarto e de imediato imaginou que tudo o que tinha acontecido no dia anterior fora apenas uma ilusão...Ferio voltando de Cefiro, a procura de Mokona, os dois finalmente juntos e a revelação do amor de Ferio. Estaria ela tão louca assim ? Tudo não tinha passado de um sonho ? Repentinamente ela sente um vazio por dentro...  
  
Kuu : Ei, Fuu, acorde! O Ferio tá te esperando lá fora, garota!  
  
Fuu, empalidece : "O Ferio ?! Então ele está aqui mesmo...não foi um sonho..."  
  
Kuu, já cansada de chamar : Olha que eu vou falar para ele ir embora...  
  
Fuu, abrindo a porta : E por que ? Eu já levantei...obrigada por me chamar...  
  
Kuu, admirada com a rapidez com que a irmã se trocou : Hã... tudo bem...  
  
Quando Fuu chega ao jardim, vê Ferio brincando com um pássaro que tinha pousado próximo a ele. Era incrível como os animais não tinham medo dele . Fuu se aproximou lentamente.  
  
Fuu : Pelo jeito, você gostou dele não é ?  
  
Ferio, sem jeito ao ver Fuu : Err...sim...é interessante como algumas espécies que existem por aqui, são parecidas com as de Cefiro...  
  
Voltou-se, para ela e fazendo referência, beijando sua mão : Espero que tenha dormido bem...  
  
Fuu : Bem...o despertar foi meio assustador, mas...  
  
Ferio : Desculpe...é que eu não queria acordá-la...e então, vamos até a casa de Hikaru ?  
  
Fuu, sorrindo : Vamos...mas, antes você não quer tomar café ?  
  
Ferio,olhando para sua barriga : Sabe...não é má idéia...  
  
* * * * *  
  
Enquanto esperava o pessoal, Hikaru andava sobre o quintal juntamente com Hikari, pensando em que lugar Mokona poderia estar. Ela não entende como Mokona, possuindo tantos poderes, possa ter se separado e se perdido na Terra. Enquanto tratava de Hikari, subitamente chegam Ferio, Fuu e Umi.  
  
Umi : E aí, Hikaru!!! Pronta prá mais um dia de procura ?  
  
Hikaru : Oh...são vocês...  
  
Fuu : Bom dia... ei, Hikaru...você parece cansada...não dormiu bem ?  
  
Hikaru : Na verdade, eu não consegui dormir...  
  
Ferio, admirado : Puxa! Vocês tem um costume estranho nesse mundo...primeiro a Umi agora você...como que conseguem fazer isso?  
  
Umi, maliciosamente : Pelo jeito, você e Fuu dormiram muito bem, não é mesmo?  
  
Fuu e Ferio se olham, ficam vermelhos e Ferio, apaixonadamente diz : Quem não dormiria bem, sabendo que novamente está com seu amor ?  
  
Umi : Agh! Vocês já estão parecendo meus pais falando...  
  
Fuu : Mas, Hikaru, o que a preocupa tanto ?  
  
Hikaru : Fiquei pensando a noite toda onde o Mokona possa estar...  
  
Ferio : Eu não estou entendendo isso também...por você ser o núcleo de Cefiro, ele poderia muito bem te achar, ou te chamar...  
  
Subitamente, Hikaru começa a ficar estranha, como se estivesse para desmaiar. Todos ficam preocupados.  
  
Umi : Hikaru! Ei! O que está havendo?!  
  
Hikaru : . . .  
  
Ferio : Fale conosco! Vamos Hikaru...  
  
Hikaru : ...  
  
Fuu : Olhem...ela está igualzinha aquela vez que tivemos que libertar os gênios... como se estivesse em transe  
  
Hikaru : Mokona....Mokona está me chamando...  
  
Umi : O que?! E como você entendeu?  
  
Ferio : Isso não importa,Umi...pelo jeito nós iremos encontrá-lo, brevemente...  
  
Fuu : É mesmo !Hikaru, você sabe onde o Mokona está ?  
  
Hikaru começa a andar lentamente, seguindo as indicações de sua mente, que fora "dominada" por Mokona, sem falar nada e sem prestar atenção em quem passava...  
  
Ferio : Que ótimo! Finalmente o Mokona se comunicou com Hikaru!  
  
Umi : Vamos junto com ela, para escoltá-la...  
  
Fuu : É... do jeito que ela está, é arriscado deixá-la sozinha! Está indefesa...  
  
Ferio : Não se preocupem...foi por causa disso que eu trouxe minha espada...  
  
Umi : Sua espada?! E onde ela está, Ferio ? Na casa de Fuu?  
  
Ferio, olhando com insatisfação : Puxa,Umi,- e colocando suas luvas - se esqueceu das luvas mágicas de Cefiro ?  
  
O grupo escoltam Hikaru o tempo todo . Muitos pedestres olham assustados, outros com certo desprezo. Eles começam uma longa jornada por Tóquio, passando por diversas lojas, avenidas, fábricas... até que ao chegar em um parque com um enorme lago, onde existiam muitas árvores, pássaros, flores... algo difícil numa cidade urbanizada como aquela.  
  
Ferio, suspirando : Puxa...esse lugar me lembra muito Cefiro...  
  
Hikaru, parando : Mokona está aqui...  
  
Umi : Ué ?! Onde ?! Dentro do lago ?  
  
De repente, Umi sente alguma coisa caindo sobre sua cabeça e começando a "gritar".  
  
Umi : Ai! Socorro, o que é isso?!  
  
Ferio e Fuu, rindo : É o Mokona . . .  
  
Umi, saindo em disparada atrás do Mokona: Ah!!!Então é você seu marshmalow ambulante!!! Vou te ensinar a nunca mais fazer isso!!!!  
  
Mokona : Pu...pu...puuuuu!!!!  
  
Hikaru, despertando : Hã ?! O que aconteceu ?! O que estou fazendo aqui ?  
  
Fuu : Vejo que você não se lembra de nada, Hikaru...o Mokona fez você vir para cá...  
  
Hikaru : O Mokona - o bichinho pula no seu colo após deixar Umi exausta de tentar pegá-lo - que saudade Mokona!!!  
  
Mokona, respondendo : Pu,pu,pu....  
  
Fuu, acariciando-o : Ei, Mokona...você deixou todo mundo preocupado! Por que apareceu só agora?  
  
Ferio : Acho que sei explicar...você esqueceu que Hikaru tem que aprender a nova magia ?  
  
Hikaru : E daí ?  
  
Ferio : Bem...acho que Mokona estava procurando um lugar ideal para fazê-la...olhe como este lugar é tranquilo... alem de ter a mesma ambientação de Cefiro... :)  
  
Fuu : É...vendo nesse aspecto...  
  
Umi : Ai! Mas bem que esse monstrinho poderia ter sido bonzinho e não ter se separado do Ferio...isso pouparia um dia longo de caminhada!!!  
  
Mokona, com cara de bravo : Pu...pu....  
  
Hikaru : Vejo que ele não gostou desse "monstrinho" , hahaha  
  
Fuu : O que importa é que o achamos...  
  
Ferio : Sim, Fuu, e agora só resta a Hikaru aprender a magia...  
  
Umi : Para podermos voltar para Cefiro novamente!!! Iupiiii!!! Mokona, você é demais...  
  
Ferio, falando discretamente para Fuu : Puxa vida! Como a Umi muda de fácil de opinião em relação aos outros...hehehe  
  
Hikaru, com firmeza : Parece que agora, só vai depender de mim... 


End file.
